


Curse These Jeans, Bless These Jeans

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Come Swallowing, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Exposure, Frottage, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Taint Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die brought the wrong pants, the ones that fit too tightly, and he has to make them more comfortable somehow. But he gets more than he bargained for in the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse These Jeans, Bless These Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone!  
> Song[s]: Album "End of Silence" by Red

The lull of the bus over the highway brought Die closer and closer to drifting off to sleep. Countless hours were spent on the road when they were in foreign countries like this. It had been no different on any tour, every moment between venues spent rolling down the highway, heading forward... ever forward. He let his head turn toward the window, eyelids heavy as he eased back in his seat, wincing at the constriction of his pants around his midsection. Leave it to him to bring the only pair of his pants that were usually reserved for whenever he wasn't doing too hot in the keeping weight on him category rather than the one for congratulations you've arrived in an area well over sea level and have gained water weight.

Shifting again, he tugged at them and then slid his hand up under his loose t-shirt, popping the button. The zipper eased down a fraction of an inch and relief poured through him at the lessening pressure. His gaze returned to the world outside the window, watching the fields of random crops turn into a blur outside the window as they made it past the small town they'd slowed down for and accelerated back to their previous speed. 

Ever so slowly, he faded off to sleep.

When he started to come back toward consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the crick in his neck. The hazards of sleeping in a bus... and perhaps the hazards of sucking at rock, paper, scissors which always left him without a bunk. He shifted slightly, his neck cracking as he moved it. His hips arched a bit as he attempted to ease the ache down in his lower back. The shift brought with it the acknowledgement of just how good the dream he'd been having had been, another sort of ache settling low in his belly. Great... that meant another trip to the bathroom if it didn't settle down by itself soon enough. 

He eased himself back against the chair and finally opened his eyes, reaching to move his sunglasses and rub at his eyes before sliding them back on, given they were in the middle of the day. He glanced out the window, finding the bus had stopped in front of some sort of diner from the looks of it. A soft hum left his lips and he wet them, lolling his head toward the rest of the bus. Kyo sat across from him, curled up on his chair with a book in his lap, though he was watching Die over the top of his glasses rather than looking down at the book itself. It took a moment, but the fact that Kyo was smirking at him registered and he gave him a confused look before muttering out, "What?"

Kyo arched an eyebrow, reaching to push his glasses down for a moment pointedly looking at Die's crotch before he put his glasses back up on his nose where they belonged. "Good dream?"

Die let out an embarrassed cough, reaching for the hem of his shirt, glancing down to see just how obvious everything was. Shock filtered through him as he realized just why Kyo was staring at him the way he had been. His zipper had migrated down even further in his sleep as he'd gotten harder and given he wasn't wearing any undergarments.... He grasped his shirt and tugged it down over himself, giving Kyo a horrified look. "Oh my god, I... you have got to believe me, that was completely not intentional. I'm so-"

Kyo held up his hand, cutting Die off from any further words, the smirk on his lips growing bigger. "Didn't think it was, given I watched it happen."

Die pursed his lips, trying to debate how he was going to get his pants figured out without exposing himself to Kyo again when the specific words Kyo had used hit him. His eyes lifted to meet Kyo's own, studying him for a few moments before huffing out a disbelieving laugh. "You _watched_ me?"

"Mmhm." Kyo closed his book, still holding it in his hands, but obviously giving Die his undivided attention now. "Zipper didn't really hold up to the... ah... _length_ of the matter."

Die nearly choked, the sound turning into legitimate laughter before he breathed out, "Holy shit, Kyo... what the hell man? Doesn't... I dunno, doesn't it bother you to see my dick?"

"Not in the least." Kyo moved his book then, placing it on the bus seat beside him and spreading his legs a little, making it more than obvious that he was tenting his track pants quite a bit. "Take that however you will. But obviously it didn't bother me."

Die's breath hitched faintly as he regarded Kyo's erection. "You may not want me to take it however I want."

"You can be incredibly dense when you try, you know that?" Kyo drew one leg up, resting his forearm on his knee and reaching to readjust himself before settling. "I'd think it would be obvious that _you_ caused this. Not circumstance and certainly not my own doing. And yet... you're still holding yourself back, just like you always do when it comes to a guy. What is it, Die? Are you afraid of what you want... or afraid of what others will think of what you know you want?"

The questions left Die trying to formulate a reasonable answer for a minute before he finally just opened his mouth and let whatever was going to come out of it. "More afraid of accidentally coming on to someone who wants to beat my ass instead of... ah... fuck it?" He could feel his cheeks heating up with the confession and he did his best to laugh to cover it up. 

"Ah... well, what about when someone comes onto you? You know... like I obviously have... several times over the years. I mean, I get it if you're not interested in me, that's fine. I've got no delusions or anything, but surely someone has hit on you that you'd want to do the nasty with?"

Another surge of arousal hit Die hard and he shifted in his seat, pulling at the crotch of his jeans, fully freeing his cock against the inside of his shirt. "You've... several times?"

"Holy hell, Die, how do you ever get laid?" Kyo snorted faintly, shaking his head. "I worry about you sometimes, you know that? Brightest bulb in the pack one minute and dumber than dirt the next." 

"Hey..." Die gave Kyo an embarrassed look before shrugging. "I just... I guess when I want something, I just think it's too good to be true. So when I wasn't looking for it and it falls into my lap, then I can see it clear as day. But otherwise, I just assume I'm projecting my wants on their actions?" He met Kyo's gaze again, holding it this time as he breathed out, "Like take this, for example... I never noticed because I wrote off every interaction for a variety of reasons. Even this one I was willing to write off because I was sure you were only reacting to the situation and not to it being _me_. Like if it were any of the others, you'd react the same way."

"Truthfully, I would probably get hard off seeing them in the same position. But I'd be more inclined to keep it to myself than offer up the information the way I did with you. Mainly because I don't have any inclination to go after any of them..." The implication that he was clearly trying to go after Die was more than clear.

Die shifted again, feeling the faint dampness of precum sliding against his shirt. "I... assume they're all inside?"

"If they weren't, we wouldn't be holding this conversation. I'm not that cruel." Kyo grinned at him, the heat in it making Die's blood boil. 

"Would..." he shifted, trying to rid himself of the idea that saying this was going to launch him into an entirely odd world, "you like to watch?"

"Sort of my thing, actually." Kyo let his leg shift back down to the floor, settling comfortably in the chair. "I don't promise I won't touch myself."

Die acted before he could somehow back out of it, grabbing his jeans and hauling them down to mid-thigh, lifting his shirt halfway up his abdomen, and sliding his hand around his cock, giving it the first tentative stroke. Kyo's rough groan urged him on, his fingers tightening as he began to rock his hips into each and every stroke. Tilting his head back against the seat, Die slid his other hand down to cup his balls, letting two fingers slip back behind them, rubbing at the strip of skin just behind his balls, his pinky and ring finger finding the small piercing there and tugging lightly on the loop, making himself tremble. It was always a surefire way to make himself cum faster and was discrete enough no one tended to notice what he was actually doing since the piercing was small enough to not be visible behind his balls.

Kyo's seat creaked faintly as he moved and Die let his gaze come to rest on the vocalist's groin, watching as Kyo moved the material of his track pants and boxer briefs down to tuck them under his balls. Die's breath caught at the sight of the other's cock, fully hard and completely on display for him. Letting out a quiet moan, he stroked faster.

"Does it feel good, Die?" Kyo's voice was silky-smooth, nearly exactly how Die had imagined it would be during sex, and his hips jerked in response to it. 

"It does... fuck it does."

"Tell me... tell me what you'd want right now if you could have one thing. Don't hesitate, just spit it out."

Die moaned again, his hips arching and his hand stroking faster. "Head..." He tugged lightly on the piecing again and groaned out, "Fuck yeah... so good."

Kyo moved then, sliding off his seat and onto the floor at Die's feet, pushing his knees apart just enough to get between them, but not enough to ride his pants up. "Keep stroking, gorgeous..." Reaching out, he slid his hand to cup Die's sac, lightly playing over the puckered flesh, leaning in to slide his tongue over the area and then reaching to move Die's hand from under them, his own fingers sliding back over his taint. A smirk eased over his lips as he came into contact with the piercing. "Oh you dirty _fuck_... tell me, Die, do you like it licked... or has no one ever offered?"

Die shuddered hard, his hand still moving quickly over his cock. "N-no one's ever... oh god, please?"

Kyo moved back enough to take Die's pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Spreading his legs, he took his hips and eased him forward on the chair until he was at the edge. Cupping his balls, Kyo moved them to the side, fingers gently running over his skin as he leaned in, tongue sliding out to lap over the expanse of skin. A few quick flicks of his tongue against the piercing and then he pulled it between his lips, tugging lightly.

Die moaned again, his hand stroking faster. "Oh my _god_!" It felt like nothing else Die had ever experienced, his entire body on fire with the pleasure of what was happening to him right then. 

Kyo continued licking at him for a minute before he shifted back, blowing air across the area, and then sucking two fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. "I can make you see stars if you'll let me, sexy. Say the word and I'll rock your world so hard you'll never go back to just women again."

Huffing out a strained laugh, Die arched his hips and then settled. "Please... yes... whatever the word is, let's say... I said it."

The two fingers slid back against Die's entrance, rubbing over the muscle there as Kyo used his other hand to play with Die's piercing. His lips closed over the head of Die's cock, sucking as his tongue flicked against the slit.

Crying out harshly, Die barely kept himself from humping up into Kyo's mouth, gasping for air as he jacked himself roughly. The combination of so many sensations was quickly becoming overwhelming to him and nothing in the world could have stopped him from finding his end right then. Not even a bus full of people would have given him a damn care as to anything but his impending orgasm and how damn good it was going to feel. His thighs trembled, his breath coming in sharp pants, and finally he couldn't stop the jerk of his hips and he choked out, "I-I'm gonna..."

Kyo's fingertip slid just inside of him at the same time he swallowed down more of his cock and Die grabbed onto his hair, thrusting up into his mouth as he let out a choked cry, his entire body shaking with the force of it as he started to cum, sending spurt after spurt into Kyo's mouth, holding him there to take it... not that Kyo was trying to back off in any way.

Easing back, Die sat there, trembling slightly as he slid his hand down the side of Kyo's cheek and breathed out, "Show me..."

Settling back on his heels, Kyo opened his mouth, showing Die it was completely devoid of his cum before huffing out a quiet laugh. "I swallow, darling." He pushed himself to his feet and shifted to ease himself astride Die's thigh, one leg on the floor, the other beside Die's hip. His lips ghosted over Die's ear. "I'm close... finish me."

Die turned his head, catching Kyo's lips in a sloppy sort of kiss as he reached down and grasped his cock, stroking him quickly. Their tongues met and he tasted himself there, the saltiness wrenching a moan from him. He slid one hand back to Kyo's ass, tugging him closer, pressing Kyo's cock against his hip and holding his hand over it. "Finish this way... let me feel you."

Kyo moved enough to make it comfortable and then grabbed the back of the chair, thrusting hard and quick against Die's hip, his head bowed and his hips working fast. "Die," he muttered out in between a string of less coherent words. The seat protested, but it only spurred Kyo on faster, his entire body getting into it, rubbing against Die's own.

Die held Kyo close, his hands holding his ass, kneading the flesh as he urged him forward. "God I want your cum all over me... and I'm just gonna leave it there, Kyo... rub it in and leave it there all day," he growled out.

A quiet snarl left Kyo's lips and a second later, his movements became much more forced. Warm liquid splashed over Die's skin and he moaned, squeezing Kyo's ass harder. "That's it... you're cumming for me... fuck... give it all to me, darling."

Kyo shuddered, thrusting his cock through the mess a few more times before pulling back, intentionally dragging his cock over Die's thigh as he backed up, leaving a trail of wetness behind. He stood there, breathing heavy, his entire expression completely filled with pleasure as he stared at Die. "Your cock's hard again..." he flicked his glance toward the window. "But we're getting company."

Die leaned down and grabbed his pants, standing up to haul them up over his hips, reaching to rub Kyo's cum across his lower abdomen before he managed to get them fastened, pulling down his shirt as the bus door opened. Kyo settled himself back in his seat, giving Die a little smirk as he opened his book, discretely adjusting himself behind it. 

Die leaned over the seat in pretense of picking up some garbage from the seat. "I hope you know there's no way in hell that was a one-time thing," he breathed out quietly.

"Not a chance in hell."

Straightening up, Die made sure his shirt was covering all evidence of what had happened as he skirted past Kyo and the incoming staff members, murmuring something about using the restroom before they left. Once he was off the bus, he spared their window a glance, glad to see nothing could be seen through it. Turning away, he grinned to himself as he headed toward the restaurant. Some things were almost too good to be true.


End file.
